


hair tie

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Jem has been letting his hair grow out, Tessa noticed.





	hair tie

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 13: ashes.

Jem has been letting his hair grow out, Tessa noticed, surprised at herself. He doesn't, however, if the way he off-handedly took off a stray strand of black hair out of his eyes is any way to go by, barely thinking about it as he experimented with the tablet.

"Jem." She calls, softly, and he looked up, hair wild and sticking out, and Tessa couldn't help but laugh gently. "Do you want me to tie your hair up?"

"What?" He asked, passing a hand through his hair. "Oh. It's getting quite long, isn't it?"

"Yes, would you like for me to tie it?" Tessa asked, sitting by his side, and channeling her best impression of Will when she saw the grimace that overtook his face, dramatically putting a hand to her chest. "That was _one _time, and I got better at it already!"

"I can recall Lucie crying quite vividly. That…" A shudder, and Tessa let out a protesting noise. Jem put his hands up, smiling softly. "But if you say you got better, then you surely did."

Tessa grinned, and rose up from her seat on the couch, grabbing a hair tie and the hairbrush from the bedroom before going back, positioning herself behind him as Jem kept reading, quite focused. She set to work, slowly brushing out his hair - once as white as ashes, when she had met him, and now, as deeply black as the night.

Tessa chuckled to herself, allowing her fingers to feel the soft touch of the strands as she worked, and when she was done, Tessa announced so, setting aside the hairbrush. Jem passed a hand through his hair and looked up.

"Thank you." A smile graced his face, gentle and kind, and Tessa leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
